An antenna is a type of device that is adapted to transmit and/or receive electromagnetic energy. For electromagnetic energy in the microwave frequencies, numerous differing types of antenna structures have been developed. One particular type of microwave antenna is the microstrip or patch antenna. Characteristic aspects of the patch antenna may include its relatively narrow bandwidth and low physical depth profile. Another popular type of microwave antenna is the notch antenna of which the flared notch antenna and cross notch antenna are several variations of the same. The notch antenna possesses a characteristically broader bandwidth than the patch antenna, yet requires a depth profile that is at least approximately ¼ wavelength at the lowest desired operating frequency.